Believe, trust and love
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He said he will catch her, and she believed in him.


Chrome's hand was held tightly by Hibari, as they ran on the empty corridor, with people behind them chasing.

Turning quickly, they got into a room full of boxes and cobwebs.

Chrome's first reaction when she got here was to push the boxes to the door.

She stopped as she saw Hibari walking to window and sliding it open.

"Kyoya?"

He turned, and Chrome walked to him quickly,

Chrome looked down, sacks of rice were rested there.

Hibari breathed in calmly, and he did it.

Chrome felt her heart stopped beating when she saw Hibari jumping out of the window.

"Kyoya...!-"

-x-

Chrome smiled in relieve when she saw him standing safely there, looking up at her.

Hibari's eyes, she understood.

Jump.

Chrome bit her bottom lip tightly.

Just what.

"I'll catch you." Hibari stared at her,

Believe, trust and love.

"I know," Chrome heard people banging onto the door already.

Closing her eyes, she took a quick leap, and she felt wind rushing past her quickly.

She felt a pair of warm arms hugged her lightly, and she opened her eyes to see Hibari.

"K-Kyoya," She had the warm, pretty smile.

Hibari brushed the fringe which were covering her eye away, and held her hand.

"Let's go,"

-x-

"No serious wounds," Shamal looked at the scratches that Chrome had,

Chrome looked at her arms, "Thanks...!"

She often thought was it because of the time, that made Shamal slowly matured and changed..

Turning, she looked at Hibari who was sitting on the bed. "S-Shamal, take a look at Kyoya's wounds? -"

"I don't tend to male patients," Shamal insisted, as he went back to his table.

But that's the only thing of Shamal that never changes.

Chrome sighed softly, and Hibari stood up.

Smiling slightly, she hugged his arm softly.

Safe, and that's probably the best.

-x-

Looking at the lilies, she smiled.

Lilies, she loved it.

Although it had kind of a weird meaning,

It symbolizes death, yet purity.

-x-

Hibari stared at the vase, it was empty.

The room, it was empty too.

No doubt, Chrome must had gone to buy lilies.

-x-

Chrome walked on the streets, looking at the lilies.

Life was full of dangerous and tedious missions lately, but she still cherished every moment.

She heard fast footsteps from behind, and she didn't paid much attention.

Oversight.

Her arms were pulled behind, and soon she felt her mouth was covered by a weird smelling cloth.

Just that simply, she blacked out.

The lilies were thrown onto a side, forgotten.

-x-

He saw the lilies being thrown to the lamp post, which he were walking past, and he dodged it that simply.

Seeing a familiar person being carried into the dark van, the door was immediately shut and the car just sped off.

Lilies.

Familiar person.

Van.

Chrome.

-x-

Starting the engine, he swore to bite anyone to death that had that guts to take her away.

Speeding up, he went to the old building,

Which they just went, a few days ago.

Where he ran together with her,

Where he caught her,

Where he prevented her from falling.

-x-

Opening her eyes lightly, she was in a dark, small place.

There was a little light coming from above.

No doubt, she was in a box.

Chrome looked at her wrists.

She had chains over them, binding them closely and tightly.

Her ankles were cuffed,

Her carelessness, her oversight.

-x-

Shoving the tonfa onto the guy's stomach harshly, he pushed him away immediately.

"Blocking my way, herbivores."

As he walked away from the severely injured people, he opened the door, which he felt Chrome was located.

They had better nothing to do than taking Chrome away?

Tch.

Typical herbivores.

-x-

Chrome heard footsteps nearing, and she held her breath.

Lowering her head, she felt someone carrying her out.

"Clumsy," Hibari sighed as he removed the cuffs on her ankles.

Chrome looked at him, and smiled. "K-Kyoya...!"

Hibari stared at her, she was still weak from the weird thing that the people gave her.

Suddenly they heard people running towards the room,

"Chrome, go first," Hibari turned and slid the window open, like last time.

"N-No, we will go together-"

"You couldn't run fast in this condition." Hibari cupped her cheeks.

Chrome shook her head, "But-"

"I'll be alright."

Believe, trust, and love.

"I know." Chrome bit her bottom lip and turned to the window.

"No matter what you hear or see later on, just keep running." Hibari broke the chains off her wrists.

Chrome nodded her head, and hugged him lightly.

"Get going, I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

As the door opened, Chrome quickly jumped.

Gunshots.

-x-

Chrome looked up, the window was closed, and it had blood stained on it already.

"Not Kyoya, not him." Chrome tried to persuade herself.

She continued to struggle with her weak body, running as fast as she could manage.

Seeing the main road nearing, she smiled.

Reaching there, she's safe already.

Very safe.

"Just a few steps more," Chrome mumbled softly,

Vision blurring,

She saw the main road approaching,

Vision darkening.

She saw somebody familiar.

"Y-Yamamoto,"

Vision darkened.

-x-

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw herself wearing the hospital's fresh clothes.

She looked around, and saw faint light shining onto her through the light colored curtains.

She saw a vase, on the table.

Lilies.

Smiling, she took it out, and heard the door opening.

"Kyoya?"

Yamamoto stood there, leaning onto the doorway.

Chrome sat up, "Yamamoto? Where's Kyoya?"

The raven-haired closed the door, "Next room."

She pulled the blanket off her, and wanted to get down.

"Chrome, wait."

She looked at him. Something was,

Wrong.

"What happened to Kyoya?" She asked immediately, not wanting to beat around the bush.

He sighed, "Chrome,"

Her eye red, tears threatening to fall, she heard the answer.

"Lilies."

_It symbolizes death, yet purity._

-x-

Chrome bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to cry.

"He won't,"

Chrome pushed open the door, and ran out before Mukuro could pull her back.

-x-

She could smell the scent of lilies in the other ward,

_It symbolizes death, yet purity._

Yamamoto meant it.

"He wouldn't have been killed by those people."

Chrome stopped at opening the door when she heard Dino's voice.

"Chrome could have been." Mukuro stared at the blonde.

Dino closed his eyes, "The gun was pointed at her, who was running away. And, he just prevented it, -"

Mukuro stared at the bed. "And he just ignored the fact that he was still surrounded by others."

"Chrome-"

Yamamoto stopped when he saw Chrome standing outside the door, crying.

She had the rights to see Hibari for the last time,

She had the rights to know why he died too.

-x-

Dino looked at his former student, "How's Chrome."

"In the other room, I told Yamamoto to hold her there first, I'll tell her personally later."

Dino smiled slightly, "A brother-like friend is just gone suddenly like that."

Chrome opened the door, "So I caused him to die..?"

Mukuro looked at Yamamoto,

"We shouldn't keep it from her,"

Dino nodded lightly, and lowered his head.

Sighing softly, "Chrome."

She stood beside the bed, staring at Hibari.

"I caused it,"

"You didn't,"

Chrome held the hands, cold.

Her remaining hand traced his jawline,

It was cold.

Very cold.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I caused you-"

"Chrome you didn't-"

"I-I did...! If I had been attentive, I wouldn't be captured, I wouldn't cause him to be like this, I want him to be back...!" Chrome managed to mumbled it through her crying.

"_I'll be alright."_

Dino remained quiet, not speaking, that upset.

Her knees buckled, and she knelt onto the ground, hands still holding onto Hibari's tightly.

The scent of lilies in the room, so strong.

The scent of his death,

That strong.

The scent had proved to her totally,

Hibari Kyoya was gone for good.

She had lost him forever.

"_Get going, I'll be back."_

-x-

"She hasn't been eating for these 3 days." Mukuro sighed, and stared at the unfinished food that Yamamoto had just taken out.

Dino looked at it, and took it up.

"I'll try,"

-x-

Chrome sat there, and looked at her ring finger.

Weeks later and they will be husband and wife.

21 days.

Her heart felt numb, and she was too tired to cry anymore.

Getting off the bed, she looked at the window.

"Kyoya..."

She slid open the window, and stared at the sky.

"Chrome,"

She stayed still, and looked down.

He stood there, looking up at her.

She covered her mouth, and she felt tears falling already.

"K-Kyoya...?"

He stared at her, with assuring eyes.

And she smiled that brightly.

His arms were stretched to her,

"I'll catch you."

-

-

-

Dino opened the door, and saw Chrome on the window, her upper body outside dangerously.

-

-

-

"Chrome...! It's dangerous-"

"Dino-san, it's Kyoya." She smiled.

Dino looked at her, what?

"I saw Kyoya. It's alright, he'll-"

Dino quickly threw the food aside, "It's your illusion...!"

Chrome shook her head lightly, "Kyoya will catch me,"

Believe, trust and love.

"I know he will."

Turning to take the last glance at Dino,

She jumped.

"C-Chrome...! It's the 6th floor...!"

Dino quickly ran forward to catch her,

But he missed her.

He failed.

-

-

-

-

-

Hibari Kyoya, left the Vongola for good, at 30th August.

-

-

-

–

-

-

-

-

-

Chrome Dokuro, left Vongola for good, at 2nd September.

-

–

-

-

Owari

-

-

-

Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated! :D

Gwahs, i know this sucks :///


End file.
